


Voldemort et Jean Valjean (Entrent dans un café)

by DearUs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Derek, M/M, so is Derek but don't tell anyone, stiles is a nerd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Stiles plaidait coupable, il avait pris l’habitude stupide de donner des noms improbables aux comptoirs des cafés.*« Nom ? » Il tint le marqueur, prêt à écrire.« Voldemort » répond Stiles sans ciller.





	Voldemort et Jean Valjean (Entrent dans un café)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voldemort and Jean Valjean (Walk into a Coffee Shop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831990) by [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple). 



> Bonjour/Bonsoir~
> 
> Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que cette petite chose n'est pas de moi mais de PsychicPineapple ; ce n'est donc pour moi qu'une traduction de plus :3 (vous devriez avoir le lien de la fic d'origine juste au-dessus si tout va bien~)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Stiles Stilinski fonça et traversa la rue, remerciant d’un vague mouvement de la main une voiture qui ralentissait pour le laisser passer. Il bondit avec dextérité par-dessus le caniveau de l’autre côté, ralentissant le pas pour reprendre une marche normale alors que ses sneakers foulaient le trottoir.

Le vent glacial de l’automne se leva et des feuilles mortes d’une couleur brunes s’éparpillèrent à ses pieds, et Stiles enfonça un peu plus son bonnet en laine sur sa tête. Son regard passa sur les devantures des magasins tandis qu’il poursuivait sa marche, s’accrochant aux fenêtres et lisant les écriteaux, cherchant – ah.

Il le sentit avant de le voir : un mélange alléchant de café frais et de gâteaux tout juste sortis du four. Inspirant profondément, il suivit l’odeur aussi bien qu’il le put jusqu’à atteindre un petit café situé entre une épicerie et un magasin de mode. Il ne paraissait tellement pas à sa place ici qu’on eut eu l’impression qu’on l’y avait encastré de force. La porte était d’un noir brillant, avec une vitre et une poignée en cuivre ; la devanture était pleine de flyers publicitaires pour des expositions, des groupes et des animaux de compagnie perdus. Le petit écriteau au-dessus de la porte disait simplement « Main St Coffee ».

Stiles se dirige avers la porte, tendit main pour atteindre la poignée. Il la fit tourner et poussa, son élan le précipitant en avant et directement dans la vitre avec un bruit sourd. Il se recula vivement et grimaça, levant la main pour se masser le front avec précaution. _Ow._

Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux vers cette traitresse de poignée. « Tirez », conseillait une petite plaque placée juste au-dessus. Ah. Il jeta un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule mais personne ne semblait être témoin de son embarras. Soufflant de soulagement, il _tira_ la porte, une odeur délicieuse de café lui parvint alors qu’il entrait.

Il fonça aussitôt vers le comptoir, se dirigea vers le serveur qui était assis entre un assortiment de cookies disposés dans des jars et un chauffe-plat électrique rempli de tartes. Le barista avait la tête baissée mais, alors que Stiles approchait, il leva les yeux avec un petit sourire amusé qui fit penser à Stiles que son petit souci avec la porte n’était pas complètement passé inaperçu.

 « Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demande le barista, une main posée sur la caisse.

Stiles prit un moment pour y réfléchir, scannant des yeux le menu inscrit sur un tableau noir, contre le mur, derrière le comptoir. Il jeta aussi quelques regards furtifs au barista, à ses cheveux sombres, sa mâchoire carrée et ses sourcils épais. Il n’avait pas le sourire habituel « je suis là pour vous satisfaire que puis-je pour vous ? » du barista mais, d’aussi loin que Stiles était concerné, l’impassibilité lui seyait très bien.

  « Un grand Americano, lança Stiles, décidé, et un brownie. S’il vous plait. »

 « À emporter ? »

 « Ouais » acquiesça Stiles.

Le barista prit un gobelet en carton du haut d’une pile d’une main et, de l’autre, un marqueur qu’il avait dans son tablier.

« Nom ? »

Stiles supposa que c’était plus une habitude qu’une nécessité, étant donné qu’il n’y avait qu’une poignée de personnes dans le café, toutes déjà servies et installées. Son esprit se mit aussitôt en marche, fonçant, sautant d’une référence pop-culture à une autre jusqu’à s’arrêter sur un énorme livre qu’il avait dans son sac à dos au moment-même.

 « Jean Valjean », répondit-il calmement.

La main du barista se figea, la pointe du marqueur juste au-dessus du gobelet. Il leva les yeux sur Stiles, haussant un de ses épais sourcils en une question silencieuse. Stiles lui rendit son regard d’un air innocent jusqu’à ce que le gars finisse par secouer légèrement la tête et ne commence à écrire sur le gobelet.

Stiles plaidait coupable, il avait pris l’habitude stupide de donner des noms improbables aux comptoirs des cafés. Il avait commencé des années auparavant, comme une blague, et maintenant c’était devenu une seconde nature. Parfois les baristas riaient, parfois ils engageaient la conversation mais, la plupart du temps, ils ne comprenaient pas la référence ou bien ne réagissaient pas. Plaisanterie inoffensive.

 « Trois quatre-vingt-dix » annonça le barista lorsqu’il eut terminé, tendant la main dans l’attente.

Stiles lui tendit la monnaie – et glissa un petit supplément dans la tirelire à pourboires – avant d’aller se poster près du stock de couvercles/serviettes/touillettes pour attendre son café. Il mâchouilla une paille d’un air absent tout en laissant son regard dériver sur ce qui l’entourait, le café et tout le bric-à-brac disposé au mur et sur les étagères. C’était un endroit plutôt sympa, finit-il par décider, définitivement un lieu potentiel pour l’achat de son café quotidien ; une bonne ambiance, près de son nouvel appartement, un barista sexy…

Remarquant du mouvement du coin de l’œil, Stiles se retourna pour voir le barista faire glisser son café sur le comptoir, accompagné d’un brownie dans un sac en papier. Stiles se saisit du café, recouvrant le gobelet d’un couvercle d’un geste habitué.

 « Merci » dit-il au barista ; celui-ci hocha de la tête en retour avant de retourner auprès de la caisse. Stiles prit prudemment une gorgée de son café et soupira d’aise. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’il eut ouvert la porte – en la _poussant_ – qu’il jeta un œil à l’écriture noire sur le gobelet.

_« 24601 », que c’était écrit._

Stiles sourit, ravi, et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule au barista qui nettoyait méticuleusement le comptoir.

_Oh oui_ , pensa Stiles, _définitivement du potentiel._

 

*

 

Stiles ne retourna pas directement au Main St Coffee. Il avait pour obligation -nan, c’était son _devoir_ – d’essayer tous les autres cafés du coin. Peut-être, par on ne savait quel miracle, y avait-il un endroit encore plus cool, avec un café encore meilleur, et un barista encore plus sexy, encore plus _geek_. Mais, hélas, non. Alors, deux jours plus tard, Stiles tira la porte d’un air décidé et entra, fuyant le froid pour retrouver la chaleur de l’accueillant café et ses senteurs délicieuses.

Il eut un frisson alors qu’il retirait son écharpe, son chapeau et ébouriffait ses cheveux d’un geste de la main. Il enleva ses mitaines, plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en retirer son portemonnaie et s’approcha de la caisse. Barista Sexy se trouvait là, penché en avant, ses coudes sur le comptoir, ses avant-bras encadrant un livre. Quel que fut l’ouvrage, il devait être passionnant – le barista n’avait pas eu l’air de remarquer Stiles. Encore une fois, sans sa tête frappant contre la porte pour l’avertir de sa présence, peut-être n’avait-il simplement pas entendu Stiles entrer.

Quelle qu’en fut la raison, Stiles saisit l’opportunité pour l’étudier, sans être interrompu. L’homme avait de larges épaules, son t-shirt noir tendu entre ses omoplates d’une manière que Stiles appréciait. Beaucoup. De larges biceps gonflaient les manches, et le regard de Stiles les abandonna pour tomber sur de solides avant-bras, couverts de fins poils sombres. Le t-shirt avait un col en v, grâce auquel Stiles pouvait entrevoir des clavicules dessinées, ouvrant la voie à un long, délicieux cou qui se terminait par une barbe et les mâchoires les plus distrayantes que Stiles eût jamais vues.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. _Joliiiii._

Comme sentant sa présence, le barista leva la tête et ses yeux noisette – _verts ? Noisette. Noisette/verts_ – croisèrent ceux de Stiles. Avec un soupir réticent, il laissa le livre se refermer, se redressa et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du comptoir tandis qu’il regardait Stiles approcher.

 « Hey. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Un grand Americano, à emporter. » sourit aimablement Stiles, tirant la monnaie de son portefeuille.

 « Nom ? » demanda-t-il, son marqueur en main, déjà prêt.

 « Voldemort », répondit Stiles sans ciller.

Le barista hocha la tête une fois et se mit à gribouiller sur le gobelet. « Deux quarante. » annonça-t-il, posant ce dernier sur le côté.

Alors qu’il tendait l’argent, Stiles ne put pas s’empêcher de se sentir quelque peu déçu. Le type n’avait pas sourciller. Peut-être son TRUC avec les Misérables n’avait-il été qu’un coup de chance ? Après tout, on en voyait les affiches partout depuis que le film était sorti. Mais, tout de même, comparé à Jean Valjean, Voldemort, c’était du gâteau. _Barista sexy,_ pensa tristement Stiles _, tu avais tant de potentiel._

Le barista tendit son café à Stiles sans un mot, rien qu’un autre hochement de tête avant qu’il ne lui tournât le dos. Stiles enroula de nouveau son écharpe autour de son coup, enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et enfila ses gants. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du café au travers de la laine alors qu’il franchissait la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il eut remonté la rue de moitié qu’il baissa les yeux sur l’écriture noire et laissa échapper un rire un tantinet hystérique.

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

*

 

Ça devint un truc, en quelque sorte.

 

*

 

« L’Arpenteur. »

 

_Aragorn, fils d’Arathorn._

_*_

« Patmol. »

 

_Sirius Black._

*

 

« Tim Drake »

 

_Red Robin._

 

*

 

 « Jamie Lannister »

 

_Le Régicide._

 

*

 

« Crowley »

 

D’un côté du gobelet était écrit _pourquoi pas un truc compliqué la prochaine fois ?_

De l’autre côté, « Crowley » était écrit dans l’écriture familière de Barista Sexy mais des cornes ornaient le C et le Y, et la pointe du Y était une queue avec une pointe à son extrémité. Stiles ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire à son café. Il ne savait pas si c’était une référence à Supernatural ou Good Omens* mais il se rendit compte qu’il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de le découvrir.

Il n’avait toujours pas eu quoi que ce fut s’apparentant de près ou de loin à une conversation avec son grand, beau et ténébreux délivreur de café mais les choses semblaient… différentes. Peut-être imaginait-il le petit sourire de l’homme lorsque celui-ci posait les yeux sur lui, ou voyait trop de choses dans le peu de fois où ses doigts avaient touché les siens, alors qu’il lui tendait son café. Il était tout à fait possible que le barista eût une excellente raison de s’étirer autant et de se mouvoir comme il le faisait lorsqu’il préparait un simple Americano. Et le rouge qui envahissait ses joues, lorsque Stiles retirait ses vêtements d’hiver couche après couche ; eh bien, il faisait plutôt chaud dans le café.

Peut-être Stiles n’avait-il pas la moindre chance. Mais peut-être cela valait-il tout de même le coup d’essayer.

 

*

 

« Nom ? »

 

« Stiles. »

 

Le barista suspendit son mouvement, ses yeux remontant pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles.

Stiles savait qu’il avait l’air nerveux. Il _se sentait_ nerveux. Il avait passé ses mains moites dans ses cheveux tant de fois qu’il devait probablement ressembler à Einstein, un de ses mauvais jours. Son visage avait sans doute viré au rouge, comme c’était souvent le cas lorsqu’il se sentait gêné et ça lui demandait beaucoup d’effort de maintenir le contact visuel plutôt que de laisser ses yeux parcourir frénétiquement le reste de la pièce.

Barista Sexy se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux se plissant presque imperceptiblement tandis qu’il dévisageait Stiles. « Okay ; maintenant tu inventes des noms. » finit-il par dire. Sa voix était rauque, il n’était pas en colère. Seulement un peu confus.

Stiles eut un rire nerveux, « Uh, non, chose étonnante, non. »

Le barista fronça les sourcils, les coins de ses lèvres s’abaissant. « Eh bien, c’est quoi un Stiles ? »

« Enfin pris de court, hein ? » demanda Stiles d’un air joueur, posant un coude sur le comptoir. Il sentit un peu de courage lui revenir ; ils étaient en train de parler et, parler, c’était définitivement un truc que Stiles pouvait faire, _oui monsieur_.

« Non, souffla l’autre tandis qu’il faisait rouler le marqueur entre son pouce et son index. Tu ne peux pas me poser une colle avec un nom inventé. Ce que c’est. » Il croisa ses bras puissants sur son torse et, d’un ton sans appel : « Non. »

Stiles ne s’imaginait définitivement pas le ton moqueur, ou les plis à peine perceptibles aux coins des yeux du barista. Un large sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. « Nope. »

L’homme se pencha en avant, haussant les sourcils, « Alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« C’est un moi. C’est ça. » Stiles grimaça en cherchant ses mots. « Je suis un Stiles. » _Oh mon dieu._ Ça s’était pourtant si bien passé jusque-là. « Mon nom, dit-il, les mâchoires serrées, est Stiles. »

« Oh », fit Barista Sexy, la surprise audible dans sa voix. Il se redressa, et le sourire de Stiles s’affaissa quelque peu. « Okay. Stiles », ses yeux allèrent du gobelet à Stiles et inversement tandis qu’il écrivait le nom. « Americano, c’est noté. » Il n’attendit même pas que Stiles payât, s’esquiva juste derrière la grande machine à café sans un mot de plus.

Stiles était confus, et ses nerfs étaient en pelote. _Oh_  ? Comment ça _oh_? Un bon _oh_? Un mauvais _oh_  ? Sandra _Oh_  ? Les choses semblaient pourtant aller bien ! Non ? Oh _dieu_. Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste mécanique. Expirant longuement et doucement, il laissa sa monnaie sur le comptoir et alla, l’air aussi décontracté que possible, attendre sa commande.

Ses doigts tapaient impatiemment sur le comptoir tandis qu’il mâchouillait l’ongle du pouce de sa main libre. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas simplement donné un nom improbable de plus ? Comme Le Docteur ? Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps ! Les choses étaient-elles bizarres maintenant ? Elles allaient totalement le devenir à présent. Il était tellement -

 « Stiles », appela le barista, bien que Stiles fût le seul à attendre son café. Il revint au moment présent, renversant presque le café des mains de l’homme dans sa hâte de s’en saisir. « Bonne dégustation » lança le barista, avec un autre de ses prudent et petits sourires avant de se détourner.

Stiles avait presque peur de regarder.

Doucement, il baissa les yeux sur son gobelet.

D’un côté : _Derek, 202 555 2871._

De l’autre : _Je termine à quatre heures._

Stiles releva les yeux pour voir Derek s’activer à nettoyer ce qui apparaissait comme étant un comptoir déjà propre.

Il sourit. Il ne pouvait pas être certain, mais il semblait que Derek réprimait un sourire.

Stiles prit une gorgée et s’installa dans un fauteuil dans un coin, un qui lui offrait une bonne vue sur le comptoir. Plus que trois heures.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens : en français, De très bons présages, de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, est un roman de fantaisie paru en 1990.


End file.
